Paul Rovia
|Erster Auftritt = "Die neue Welt" |Letzter Auftritt = "Geflüster" |Status = Verstorben |Tätigkeit = ehemaliger Recruiter und Versorgungsläufer für die Hilltop Kolonie ehemaliges Mitglied der Miliz ehemaliger Kampfkunstlehrer in der Hilltop Kolonie ehemaliger Anführer der Hilltop Kolonie (Nach dem Ausbruch) |Todesepisode = "Geflüster" |Todesursache = Durch den Rücken gestochen bei einem namenlosen Flüsterer. |Fraktion = Hilltop Kolonie |Familie = Unbekannt |Dargestellt von = Tom Payne |Sprecher = Jaron Löwenberg |Name = Paul "Jesus" Rovia |todesbild = Paul Rovia Tod 1.png |todesbild2 = Paul Rovia Tod 2.png |Beschreibung = Paul wird von einem Flüsterer in den Rücken gestochen.|Galerie = Paul "Jesus" Rovia (Galerie) Tom Payne (Galerie)}}Paul Rovia, besser bekannt als "Jesus", ist ein Hauptcharakter und Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Er ist Rekrutierer und Versorgungsläufer für die Hilltop Kolonie. Persönlichkeit Paul wird als klug, freundlich und charmant mit einem unbeholfenen Humor beschrieben. Es wird behauptet, dass er ein Dieb ist, aber er stiehlt nur die Hälfte dessen, was jemand hat, und nur wenn er weiß, dass dies keinen bleibenden Schaden verursacht. Er hat sich allgemein als geliebt erwiesen und befreundet sich mit jedem, den er trifft. Paul zögert zu töten, um seine Freunde zu schützen, aber er scheint sich den unschuldigen Menschen und der Kapitulation zu erweisen. Dies ist in "Die Verdammten" zu sehen, als er Tara Chambler daran hindert, Dean zu töten, einen Savior, der behauptet, ein Arbeiter aus dem Sanctuary zu sein, der mit seiner Familie gezwungen wurde. Später hindert er auch Morgan Jones daran, Jared zu töten und erklärt, dass dies nicht das ist, was er wirklich will. Der Plan letztendlich von Jesus besteht darin, die Saviors friedlich zwischen den Hiltopern leben zu lassen, nachdem der Krieg gegen Negan beendet ist, und er glaubt, dass sie sich selbst "retten" können. In "Zorn" scheint Jesus Plan Wirklichkeit zu werden, denn nachdem Rick Grimes aufgrund des Todes seines Sohnes eine Wandlung erlebt hat, beschließt er, die Saviors am Leben zu lassen, damit alle Gemeinschaften in Frieden leben und die Zivilisation wieder aufbauen können. Später stimmt auch Maggie Rhee zu, dass Jesus Recht hatte, nicht alle Savior zu töten, aber glaubte auch, dass es einige Menschen gibt, die sich ändern können, ein Beispiel ist Alden und seine Gruppe, die jetzt friedlich in der Hilltop Kolonie unter den Bewohnern leben, obwohl sie dort leben waren sie früher Mitglieder der Saviors. Maggie ist jedoch nicht einverstanden mit Rick und Michonnes Entscheidung, Negan am Leben zu lassen, auch Jesus und Daryl Dixon entscheiden sich dafür, Rick zu zeigen, dass er Unrecht hat. In der neunten Staffel ist Jesus jetzt einer der engsten Freunde und Anhänger von Maggie und bietet immer seinen Rat an. Sechs Jahre nach Ricks mutmaßlichem Tod verlässt Maggie Hilltop mit ihrem Sohn und überlässt Jesus die Führung. Paul hat jedoch das Gefühl, dass er nicht geeignet ist, der Anführer zu sein, und er fühlt sich wohler beim Erkunden der Wälder. Obwohl Alexandria isoliert von den anderen Gemeinschaften ist, sieht Jesus Aaron und spricht mit ihm, damit sie nicht die komplette Verbindung verlieren möchte und zeigt, dass Jesus möchte, dass alle vereint sind. Als die Gruppe von mehreren Beißern auf einem nebligen Friedhof umgeben ist, beschließt Jesus, zurückzubleiben und der Gruppe Zeit zu geben, um zu entkommen. Diese heldenhafte Aktion hat ihn jedoch unbewusst sein eigenes Leben kosten. Am Ende starb Jesus, ein tapferer Mann, der bereit war, sein Leben zu geben, um seine Freunde zu retten, und obwohl er es nicht wahr haben wollte, fand er seinen Platz in der neuen Welt als ein Mensch, den man folgt. Vor dem Ausbruch Virginia Paul Rovia wurde in den frühen 1980er Jahren geboren, als Waise wuchs er in einer Wohngemeinschaft in Virginia auf. Für die überwiegende Mehrheit seines Lebens wuchs Paul um eine große Anzahl von Kindern herum auf, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, obwohl er im Allgemeinen darum kämpfte, Verbindungen mit anderen Menschen zu knüpfen. Er ist auch offen schwul, obwohl er immer noch Schwierigkeiten in mehreren Beziehungen zu seinen Freunden fand. Als junger Erwachsener gelang es ihm, mehrere Freunde zu sammeln, wo er aufgrund seiner stereotypen westlichen Ähnlichkeit mit der religiösen Figur Jesus Christus den Spitznamen "Jesus" erhielt. Paul trainierte in den Kampfkünsten und wurde ein geschickter Nahkampfkämpfer, er lernte auch die Kunst des Taschendiebstahls und der Eskapologie. Nach dem Ausbruch Staffel 6 Paul stiehlt den Truck, den Daryl und Rick gefunden haben, wird dann jedoch von einem platten Reifen aufgehalten, was den anderen beiden erlaubt, ihn einzuholen. Paul versucht sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen, doch als Rick seine Waffe zieht, gibt er seinen Widerstand auf und lässt sich fesseln und scheinbar auf offener Straße zurücklassen. Er schafft es jedoch, sich an den Truck zu heften und es kommt zu einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung, bei der Paul verhindern kann, dass Daryl von einem Beißer angegriffen wird. Kurz danach wird er jedoch erneut von diesem niedergeschlagen. Paul wird nach Alexandria gebracht und dort in einem Raum gefangen gehalten. Dennoch gelingt es ihm, sich zu befreien und steht plötzlich nachts vor Rick mit der Bitte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er erklärt, dass er sie gerne mit in seine Siedlung nehmen möchte, da er sie für gute Menschen hält, auch wenn es zunächst nicht den Anschein hatte. Jesus kann Rick überzeugen, ihn nach Hilltop zu begleiten, wo er die Gruppe seinen Anführer, Gregory vorstellen will, in der Hoffnung, eine Partnerschaft der beiden Siedlungen herzustellen. Während Hilltop nämlich über Vorräte und Lebensmittel verfügt, fehlt es ihnen an Waffen, Munition und Kampferfahrung, die sie jedoch gebrauchen können, da sie schon seit längerem von einer Gruppe drangsaliert werden, die sich die Saviors nennen. In Hilltop versucht Jesus zwischen Rick und Gregory zu vermitteln, die sich beide zunächst nicht über den Weg trauen. Da er aber gesehen hat, zu was Rick und die anderen fähig sind, setzt er alles daran, Gregory zu überzeugen, dass eine Partnerschaft beider Gruppen von Vorteil für beide wären. Jesus begleitet Rick und die anderen schließlich bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Saviors, da er erkannt hat, dass auch die Zukunft von Hilltop auf dem Spiel steht. Als er jedoch sieht, mit wieviel Brutalität und Kaltschnäuzigkeit Rick und die anderen die Saviors angreifen, ist er schockiert über das, was aus der Welt geworden ist. Nach dem ersten Angriff auf die Saviors zieht er sich erst einmal nach Hilltop zurück. Staffel 7 ... Staffel 8 ... Staffel 9 "Ein neuer Anfang" Auf der Straße töten Jesus und Aaron einige Wanderer. Aaron fragt Jesus, ob er ihm einige seiner Fähigkeiten beibringen kann, zu denen er sich bereit erklärt, ihn in einer Klasse auf dem Hügel zu unterrichten. Später an diesem Tag gehen Jesus und die Gruppe zum Smithsonian in Washington DC, um einen Planwagen und landwirtschaftliche Geräte zu suchen. Er bleibt jedoch mit Tara, Aaron und Alden als Ausgucker draußen. Kurz danach verlässt die Gruppe D.C. und bereitet sich darauf vor, zu ihren eigenen Gemeinschaften zurückzukehren. Auf der Straße holen Rosita und Daryl alle ein, um sie darüber zu informieren, dass die Hauptbrücke wegen eines Unwetters ausfällt. Rick sagt Tara, Gabriel, Aaron und Anne, dass sie nach Alexandria zurückkehren sollen. Der Rest geht auf eine alternative Route und verbringt die Nacht im Sanctuary. Im Wald verfängt sich der Wagen im Schlamm, als Spaziergänger aus den Büschen erscheinen. Endlich wächst es, und alle eilen herbei, um die Vorräte zu sammeln, bis die Spaziergänger sie überwältigen und sie gezwungen sind zu gehen. Ken rennt zurück, um seine Pferde zu befreien, wird jedoch von einem Walker in den Arm gebissen und dann vom Pferd in die Rippen getreten. Siddiq und Enid versuchen ihn zu retten, aber Ken erleidet einen Blutverlust und stirbt an seinen Verletzungen. Eine traurige Maggie schluchzt an seiner Seite, bevor sie ihn hinlegt. In der Nacht, in Hilltop, besucht Jesus Kens Beerdigung und lauscht Gregorys Laudatio und glaubt, dass er ein veränderter Mann ist. Am nächsten Tag nachts versammeln sich die Bewohner, darunter ein schockierter Jesus, um den Galgen, während Maggie ihren Leuten erklärt, dass die Strafe dem Verbrechen entspricht. Sie schaut auf Gregory, der eine Schlinge um den Hals hat und auf einem Pferd sitzt. Gregory bittet jemanden, damit aufzuhören, aber niemand bewegt sich. Ein paar Kinder tauchen auf und Michonne schreit, dass Maggie aufhört zu stoppen, aber es ist zu spät, als Daryl das Pferd schmatzt und es reitet, was Gregory dazu veranlasst, sich zu Tode zu schockieren. Maggie sagt ihren Leuten, dass sie möchte, dass dies das letzte Mal ist, dass sie so etwas tun, und befiehlt Daryl, die Schlinge abzuschneiden. "Die Brücke" "Hungerstreik" "Wach auf" "Stradivarius" "Geflüster" Todesfall Getötet von * Flüsterer 1 Als Jesus sein Schwert schwingt, um einen "Beißer" zu töten, weicht der Flüsterer aus und sticht ihn von hinten durch seine Brust. Während er stirbt, flüstert er in sein Ohr "Ihr... habt ihr nichts verloren.", bevor er ihn auf den Boden wirft. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Paul getötet hat: * Sasha Williams (Infiziert, verursacht) * Kurt (Infiziert, verursacht) * Lance (Neben seinen Leuten) * 3 unbenannte Saviors * Zahlreiche Beißer und möglicherweise unbenannten Personen. Auftritte Trivia * Der Casting-Aufruf für diesen Charakter lautete "Jason". * Im Gegensatz zu seinem Comic-Charakter besitzt Paul nicht den Nachnamen "Monroe". * Paul bevorzugt den Spitznamen "Jesus", wie ihn seine Freunde in der Hilltop Kolonie nennen. Dies liegt an seiner unheimlichen Ähnlichkeit mit Jesus Christus, nicht nur im Aussehen, sondern auch im Verhalten. ** Richard ist das erste Charakter der ihn Jesus nennt. * Tom Payne sagt über Jesus, dass er möglicherweise homosexuell in der Serie ist: "Was mich an den Comics interessiert, ist, dass es keine große Sache ist. Er ist nur der, der er ist. Und ich freue mich darüber, dass sie in der Show richtig vorgehen wollen bei den Charakteren. Also, ähm ... du wirst es herausfinden. Was ich sagen will ist, dass die Showrunner und alle, die an der Show arbeiten, die Vision der Charaktere respektieren. Wir sind nicht zu diesem Aspekt der Figur gekommen, aber ich denke, jeder wird glücklich sein." ** Robert Kirkman bestätigte in Ausgabe 164, dass Jesus in der Show tatsächlich schwul ist. Damit ist er der sechste Charakter, neben Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric und Denise der dritte bekannte schwule Mann. ** In "Auf die andere Seite" wurde offiziell bestätigt, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich den meisten Menschen, einschließlich Männer, zu nähern. * In der deutschen Fassung sagt er Freunde, weshalb man dass nicht so heraushört, dass er Bisexuell ist. * In dem ursprünglichen Drehbuch von "Die neue Welt" fällt Jesus von einen Pferd, aber die Autoren entschieden sich, dass sie es nicht verwenden wollten, da er ein super fähiger Kämpfer ist. Sie arbeiteten stattdessen an Umgehungstechniken. * Er ist einer von vier Charakteren, die sowohl in The Walking Dead als auch Fear the Walking Dead nach Morgan Jones, Carol Peletier und Rick Grimes zu sehen sind. * Jesus ist die erste Hauptfigur, die nach dem dritten Sprung in Staffel 9 starb. *Er ist der 21 Hauptcharakter, der in der Serie stirbt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Hilltop Kolonie Kategorie:Rick's Gruppe Kategorie:Die Miliz Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere: Staffel 9